Funny Tenchi talk show
by Agami Starwind
Summary: hope you like this its my first fic it only has ryoko mihoshi and kyoine waight sorta ayeka^_^
1. Default Chapter

Tpoic: Tenchi People: MIhoshi and Ryoko  
  
  
Mihoshi says:  
so what are we doing here?  
  
Ryoko says:  
i dunno... talking? : she starts thinking of tenchi and her eyes sparkle::  
  
Mihoshi says:  
Tenchi right. tenchi is nice....Whos Tenchi?  
  
Ryoko says:  
the guy we live with mihoshi....  
  
Mihoshi says:  
oh yeah Him  
  
Ryoko says:  
you've been watchin to much space police policemen or whaatever its called...  
  
Mihoshi says:  
spacepolicemen gooo smach those bad guys  
  
Ryoko says:  
what do youmean oh yea him?!?! he's not just a him, he's the l;ove of my life!!! if  
it were possible, everytime he walked into the same room as me, my heart wold beet   
so hard it would break my chest! but then it would be a bloody mess...... e.e;  
  
Mihoshi says:  
Tenchi hes nice  
  
Ryoko says:  
He's the sweetest guy there is!!!  
  
Ryoko says:  
mihoshi... your lack of intelegance is embarassing for even me...  
  
Mihoshi says:  
I'm sorry!! *starts to cry* i never meaned to be embarassing you!  
  
Ryoko says:  
: macks her forhead:: its fine,it was a metaphor!! i think...  
  
Mihoshi says:  
ouch*falls on the floor*  
  
Topic:tenchi People:Ayeka and Kiyoni  
  
Ayeka says:  
Tenchi oh tenchi my love..........  
  
Kiyone says:  
ayeka.. are you ok?  
  
Ayeka says:  
she in her own lala land  
  
***********************************  
ok there two people if you liek it i will make more if you dont iwont please review! 


	2. Tenchi Muyo Talk show 2

Funny tenchi talk show  
Chapter 2  
Note: i do not own Tnechi muyo!  
  
Topic: Tenchi  
People: Tenchi and Ryoko  
start!  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi my love my only love....  
  
Tenchi: OK the topic is me umm now what do i do?  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi do you love me?  
  
Tenchi: Ok can we have a differant topic please...Hello?  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi Do you love me!  
  
Tenchi: Some one please turn off the camera.  
  
RYoko: You dont love me!  
  
Tenchi: I love all of you!  
  
RYoko: Noo you just love Ayeka  
  
Tenchi: NO i love you  
  
Ryoko: Really!  
  
Tenchi: NO  
  
Ryoko: NOOOO!  
  
Tenchi: Like i said i love all of you  
  
Movie is camcled because of Ryoko tearing up teh stage 


	3. Kain and Washu

Funny Tenchi Talk show  
  
Chapter 3  
BY: Agami starwind  
Notes: I do not own Tnechi muyo or Kain. I olny own the people i made up in my mind.  
  
Topic: Tenchi  
People: Washu and Kain  
  
Washu says:  
Tench... Huh now whos idea was this to make this story?  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
I haven't the slightest notion.  
  
Washu says:  
Oh yeah it was that writers Agami  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Indeed.  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Somehow, I have a terrible feeling of how this will turn out.  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
I hope Ryoko isn't anywhere near.  
  
Ryoko says:  
You better say nice things about Tenchi!!  
  
Washu says:  
Ryoko get out  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
*leans on his staff, green robes swirling around him* Ah, now then, there is no need to get mad at me,  
Tenchi is practicly my nephew, don't ye know.   
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Yosho and I go way back. Tenchi looks much like Yosho did when he was younger.  
  
Agami says:  
when pigs fly  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Ha. I tell you, they could have been twins. I am hardly bind.   
*takes off his thick glasses and begins to clean them.  
  
Washu says:  
Agami what are you doing here?  
  
Agami says:  
Can i please stay mom please!  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Ah, let the girl stay washu.  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Now then, what were we talking about again?  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
*strokes his short cropped black beard*  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
ah, but my dear, you hardly look it.  
  
Agami says:  
thank you  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Hey Agami, guess what?  
  
  
Agami says:  
What is it four eyes  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Hey, that isn't very nice. (looks at washu) you know, she is still not too  
old for you to spank her.  
  
Agami says:  
how would it look if a 12 year old was spanking a 19 year old girl!  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Now, you know as well as I do that you can change ages.  
  
Agami says:  
Dorko....Washu dosent even like you because you tear up all her Inventions!  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Hey now, that is between cousins. And If I didn't do it, she wouldn't   
have anything to do but try to create new inventions. Now she can do that   
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
and  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
she can fix things.  
  
Washu says:  
every thing but not your brain  
  
Washu says:  
ok as i was saying Tenchi would be a great ginny pig for my next experment!  
  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
I think not. Now, you wouldn't do that, would you?   
*smiling* Now then, why would you experiment on tenchi?   
Now, what I think is that washu is looking for a new boy-  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Hey now, you little... *takes a deep breath* Never mind. Aquarious Incantanto!   
*soaks again with water from his staff*  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
*And washu*  
  
  
Washu says:  
Kain!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!  
  
Washu says:  
HOld on i hear something  
  
Mihoshi says:  
lala  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
*looking at washu sternly* As I was saying-  
  
Mihoshi says:  
Hi Kain Hi Washu!  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
For the love of Tsunami! What is with all the interuptions1  
  
Mihoshi says:  
Whats that?*she points at teh camera  
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
Don't touch that!  
  
Mihoshi says:  
I wonder   
  
Kain Marddyn says:  
No, stop, stay away from that! *runs over and picks her up,   
throwing her over his sholder*  
  
Washu:  
Too late!  
  
********  
  
Movie stoped beacasue of Mishoshis doing i'm sorry Agami.  
  
Agami:  
  
Why does every one ruin my storys!  
  
I dont know 


	4. chap 4 ist really short

Funny Tenchi Talk show 3 or 4 i dont remember ohg well  
By: agami Starwind  
Notes: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or outlaw star  
  
People: Tenchi and Ayeka  
Topic: Anything  
  
Ayeka:  
OK! HOW ARE WE SAPOST TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING!  
Tenchi:  
What me means is. We can talk about Anyting we what! Dumbo  
Ryoko:  
Yeah for tenchi!  
Washu:  
Ok guys we cant get all mad now ok it just started  
Ayeka:  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
***********************  
Show cancled because of Ayeka.  
  
Agami: For godness sakes it just started!  
***:  
I know  
Agami: Well lets fix it 


	5. Funny Tenchi talk show 5

Tenchi Muyo Talk show  
BY: Agami Starwind  
Notes: I do not own tenchi muyo! Havent i told you that already!  
  
People: Ayeka and Ryoko  
Topic: Christmas  
****************  
Ayeka:  
Christmas is the most romanic time of the year!  
Ryoko:  
NO its Vamentines day!  
Ayeka:  
Well i guess everyday is vamentines day when i'm with tenchi. Everyone knows that me   
and Tenchi were ment to be thougher!  
Ryoko:  
Yeah right!  
Ayeka:  
Well lets stick to the topic Christmas  
Ryoko:  
Opps! Ayeka i hope you understan i didnet get you a preasent.  
Ayeka:  
WHAT YOU DIDENT! HOW DARE YOU! I GOT YOU ONE YOU SHOULD OF GOT ME ONE..ect.  
Ryoko:  
Stop your blabing Princess! I was just kidding! Cant you take a joke!  
Ayeka:  
Of couse i can i'm the crown princess of juri its is my dutiy to make shure i undertand  
things..ect.  
Ryoko:  
Ayeka lets be in the good mode of Christmas. I know we Japanise people dont Celebrate it  
but lets just be nice to each outher.  
Ayeka:  
That would be pretty hard.   
Ryoko:  
I bet we could.  
Everybody:  
yeah! noT MORE FIGHTING!  
******************  
Hope you got the mesage in here! 


	6. Funny tenchi muyo talk show 6

Funny tenchi talk show 6  
by: Agami starwind  
Notes: umm read my new Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi. Hehe^^.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
People: Ryoko and Mihoshi.  
Topic: Space police police man ( Ryoko: WHAT!!!! Mihoshi: YAY!!)  
*****  
Ryoko:   
I can't beleave this....  
Mihoshi:  
Ryoko think of it this way. Nice men in tight pants.  
Ryoko:  
I watch football for the Mihoshi.....I mean...These are cartoons anyways.  
Mihoshi:  
Ryoko if you havn't noticed we are cartoons.  
Ryoko:   
What!!!  
Mihoshi:  
For once I know something Ryoko doesn't...That doesn't happen often.  
Ryoko:  
You bet it doesn't!  
Mihoshi:  
Hehehe  
Ryoko:  
So you guys can change my hair? I HATE LOOKING LIKE SONIC! Yet I think I look awesome....nevermind I like my hair the way it is.  
Mihoshi:   
Can I have.....Cyan hair please.  
Ryoko:  
WHAT! You are stealing my image. I am calling the police for you stealing something from me* grumble Grumble*  
Mihoshi:  
What was my old hair color agian?  
Ryoko:  
Well with that kind of question that is easy to say..  
Mihoshi:  
Ryoko I don't think there is a hair color with that name. If there was that would shure take up alot of room on the markers.  
Ryoko:  
How dumb can you get!  
Mihoshi:  
I don't know...I never knew I was really dumb...I just thought I liked bunneys...  
Ryoko:  
Bunnys.....Mihoshi....I think we ran into a problem..  
Mihoshi:  
What what what!! I wanna know!  
Ryoko:  
YOu won't get your hair back to the color it was!   
Mihoshi:  
Oh that...I forgot....Umm person can my hair be the color is was before?  
Ryoko:  
Much better...  
Mihoshi:  
Whats so better?  
Ryoko:  
Your hair  
Mihoshi:  
What about my hair  
Ryoko:  
The color!?!  
Mihoshi:  
What about the color.  
Ryoko:  
Its back!  
Mihoshi:  
Whats back?  
Ryoko:   
The color of your hair is different!  
Mihoshi:  
How so?  
Ryoko:  
Look its back to normal!  
Mihoshi:  
Whats back to normal?  
Ryoko:  
OHH just forget it..I can't beleave I put up with a person like you...All you ever to is say stupid things. I can't beleave it!!  
Mihoshi:  
* tears start in her eyes* You don't like me?  
Ryoko:  
NO I DON"T!!!  
Mihoshi:  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!* is crying like crazy as the room starts to flood.*  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Agami: Yet agian my show is ruined by Mihoshi  
Spokesperson: Can I say it is over?  
Agami: Yeah shure...  
Spokesperson: Its time to end this stupid program with the stupid scprit witer! So I bet you all are happy.....* gets duck tape on his mouth.*  
Agami: I DIDN"T SAT DO THAT YOUR STUPID!! * beap beap*.................I thought they wern't recording this.  
Spokesperson: Butbah buush baare.  
Agami: But the bush bear  
Spokesperson: * sighs and he kicks the camera * 


End file.
